


Born to Win

by Gee_Writes



Series: 勝生 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Growing Up, Hiroko POV, M/M, POV Female Character, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gee_Writes/pseuds/Gee_Writes
Summary: The Katsuki family throughout the years, and how one Russian skater changed everything.





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> 勝生 - Katsuki - Born to Win
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WritingGee).

Hiroko has always been proud of her choices.

 

She has spent her whole life in Hasetsu - historically a thriving port city, connecting Japan to the outside world and its wonder, now little more than a forgotten town sitting at the edge of the Sea of Japan.  She had started working in one of the local onsens during her high school years as a waitress, learning the business that kept the town alive.  It's also how she met and got closer to Toshiya, the son of the owners - five years her senior, and studying accounting at Saga University; in charge of running deliveries around town for his parents when he was home during the holidays.

 

She had been working at the onsen nearly a year before she had spoken to him properly; fleeting moments and quiet bows to each other as they passed by each other in the halls.  The soft brush of blush as the young man blinks behind his glasses, smiling shakily before turning from her, always before she can ever say anything.  It's not until a large party booked out the onsen during New Years that they lose the awkward distance between them; both sitting out the back of the kitchens, tired after the hurried rush of hosting and serving.  She giggling at the face he pulls at the Cook's warning not to get too comfortable when they still had clean up to look forward to, him ducking his head a little before breaking into low chuckles in response.  Her cheeks had hurt from how much she had smiled in service that night, but talking to the older boy, watching him smile so at ease, had made her feel happy and relaxed - soothing like the sodium and calcium-rich waters of the Katsuki baths.  He was funny and kind, hidden under a quiet nervousness and timid nature, and when she confessed her feelings during the next break he spent during at home, it was only through her own stubbornness and insistence breaking through his trepidation that they finally, _finally_ started dating.  “You're the most beautiful girl in the world,” he had told her on their second date, fingers interlocked as they walked down the beach, dark eyes bright as he looked to her.   Waves crashing in the autumn weather as they kept in step, “and I'm the luckiest guy, being here with you.”  It was easy to fall in love, and easy to stay in love.

 

It hadn't taken long for them to get married, six months after her high school graduation and shortly after Toshiya had returned permanently to Hasetsu.  Most of her school friends had thought she was crazy to want to stay in the onsen business like so many of their families instead of heading to Saga or Tokyo for a thrilling city life; but becoming the inn’s hostess was fulfilling work, and the various guests exciting.  Groups of business associates taking a trip together out of Tokyo, friendly foreigners travelling around the country, or sweet lovers enjoying each other in the quiet town.  It had been right at the beginning of the economic boom when the two of them inherited the onsen from her in-laws, and those first years of marriage, business ownership and parenthood has been as hectic as they were happy.

 

Mari was a stubborn and outgoing little girl, and by the time she was running around on her own, she spent her time catching frogs and crickets around the ponds and baths.  Sliding down the newly polished floors in her socks, or sneaking sweet dango from the kitchens, she was known for her mischievous behaviour throughout Hasetsu.  She was their pride and joy - cheeky without being mean-spirited - and not even the exasperated phone calls from her teachers over the latest shenanigans was ever enough for them to properly scold her.  She wanted her children to thrive as themselves, and Mari certainly did.

 

By the time she was pregnant with Yuuri, tourism had already started to slow.  A handful of the smaller onsen closed shop before the summer, but Hiroko soldiered through with promotional campaigns to encourage business - free drinks for locals with meals, reduced room prices during weekdays, no towel rental for the baths.  Coupled with the small cost-cutting Toshiya worked into the budget, it helped them stay open even during the off-season; encouraging local patrons as well as tourists.  Working alongside their chef in place of a second, it also gave her something to do when cleaning and maintenance proved too strenuous.

 

Yuuri is a sweet boy, quietly shy like his father once was, but fearless and strong like his sister when given the chance.  He’s soft and huggable and easily hidden behind her apron whenever guests inquire after him; her baby boy with a name to grant him courage.  He starts ballet classes with the recently-returned Minako Okukawa when the other woman encourages him to try after seeing him skip and dance along with the TV.  He’s good, very good, and the happy sparkle he gets when she walks him over to the studio in the mornings is enough to keep her encouraging it.  

 

By the time Minako-san suggested ice skating a few years later, the whole town is in an economic downturn.  Most tourists head to Hakone for onsen instead, and the bustling holiday season dropped far below what the sleepy seaside town can handle; and it’s with a heavy heart that she walked the town, seeing fellow inns closing, bankrupt.  Toshiya held her close whenever it seemed like they’d be next; their small family threatened with the possibility of losing their home and livelihood.  Both Mari and Yuuri knew something was wrong, but she tried her hardest to keep them happy and protected through it all.  Ice skating is expensive, but the Takagawa’s daughter had become one of her son’s few friends and encouraged him to visit the rink as much as possible.  The Takagawas were also worried over business, so Hiroko offered to exchange meals and baths with Yuuri’s skate rental and ice time.  It worked for far longer than she expected, and even though she doesn’t fully understand the sport, she could tell how important it has become to her son.

 

Mari encouraged them to get a computer and fixed up a website for the onsen - the first in the town to promote themselves this way.  She was only 15, but the confidence she had with the complicated electronics was comforting.  It also had an immediate impact on bookings, getting groups of people interested from all around the country.  She had even created a version in English, easier for foreign visitors to understand.  Her daughter, first year in high school, hair bleached light and multitudes of earrings had single-handedly saved the onsen that day.  The motherly pride swelled even larger for her, despite people calling her oldest reckless, inappropriate, rebellious.  They had no idea what it meant to be a Katsuki.  They weren’t ‘born to win’ for nothing.

 

Yuuri keeps skating.  They bought him his first pair of skates at 10, when he had complained that the rentals were always wobbly and hurt his ankles.  He often came home with bruises and sore muscles, but long soaks in the baths always soothed him after long days at the rink.  His sister walked him over in the afternoons after school, when both she and her husband got too busy with guests to go themselves.  

 

Bullying is a part of childhood, she knows, but whenever her baby boy came home with tears in his eyes, she made his favourite dinner before cuddling him up in as much love as she could.  Yuuri was always harder on himself than any bully could be, and it broke her heart whenever he lost to himself because of it.  She knew her children were called names by classmates, she knew there were things that she and her husband couldn't protect them from - but Hiroko would always,  _always_ make sure they knew that their family would love them no matter what.  The night Mari cut her hair - short and uneven after coming home smelling of rotting fish, Yuuri bawling harder than he had since infancy -   she brushes it out as the three of them sit in the quiet of the living quarters.  Soft spikes flit through her fingers as she stroked her daughter's head; her son evenly breathing as he sleeps against her side.  “I'm sorry,” Mari had said.  “I'm sorry I can't just be cute and reserved and more suited to running the onsen.”

 

“I wouldn't want you any other way, my little clam,” she had said; moving her hands so her daughter could turn to face her.  “We would be lost without you. “

 

Unlike her younger brother, Mari had never cried after she'd grown from the toddler stage until that night.  Hiroko told her how both she and Yuuri were bigger than the small town and its small-minded people - big enough and brave enough to find themselves in the larger world if they adventured.  Hiroko had chosen the life of an innkeeper, loved it, but never expected either of them to do the same.

 

Mari left for a college two hours away barely a year later; focusing her degree in hospitality and English.  It was hard, missing her unshakeable calm with customers and her brother, but they soon adapted to the Mari-sized hole.  It was also the same time that Yuuri started entering novice-level competitions, encouraged by both Minako-san and Takagawa-san.  Hiroko attended every single one of those early events; sitting by the side of the rink with the other two women as she watched her son dance and spin across the ice.  She couldn't pretend to fully understand the sport and how it was scored, but every dizzying spin and graceful double grew the love and pride she felt for her youngest.  Nervous fear dissolving with the music, Yuuri always finished with a smile.  Skating, breathless, after each performance to his mother as they waited for scores to be announced.

 

He won his first gold in the third competition he entered; gold medal around his neck as he had stood at the top of the podium, later coming to rest in the purpose-made case Toshiya put together for Yuuri.

 

They renovated the front room into a larger restaurant area - pulling in more customers during the off-season.  Mari didn’t return home all that often, but she had already worked in three separate hotels in Saga by the end of her first year in university - the family background in hospitality helping her land jobs left-and-right once employers realised her experience.  She often called with new promotional ideas and budgeting schemes she learnt from the larger chain hotels and inns she worked for, and each one helped Katsuki Inn grow a little stronger in the otherwise failing town.

 

Yuuri was 12 when he became a Viktor Nikiforov fan.  It wasn’t _quite_ an obsession, although she knew some of his more cruel classmates called it that, but the level of adoration for the older boy was clear in everything her son did after that point.  He showed her his routines online, pointing out which jumps were which, between pausing the video to explain what the theme and the music were meant to be saying.  Viktor became a goal for her son, and for the quietly withdrawn little boy she loved, Hiroko was only too happy to encourage him in working hard.  Really, that day of Viktor Nikiforov’s gold-winning performance, looking back on it, set Yuuri irreversibly onto the path of professional figure skating, even if none of them had realised at the time.  She bought him a subscription of an international skating magazine for his thirteenth birthday - all in English, but good practice for his language skills; Mari periodically sending posters of the skater to the inn after befriending the workers at the sports store near her apartment.  Minako and Takagawa-san helped him find a coach who could travel to town twice a week in order for Yuuri to keep improving.

 

The dog was another unexpected development thanks to the Russian teen, but cute black eyes and soft curls were enough for both the family and regular guests to fall in love instantly.  Vicchan was simple and caring, and adored her son as much as he adored him; wonderful that the youngest Katsuki had finally found a best friend and confidant.  They did everything together.  Vicchan often accompanying Yuuri to the rink and getting spoilt by the staff of the Ice Castle.  Running along the beach as gulls cried, or chasing the waves along the shore.  Jogging around town, leashed puppy in tow, towards Hasetsu Castle or around the shopping district.  Bundled up in bed together, Vicchan at the foot once the poodle had realised Yuuri’s bed was more comfortable and welcoming than his own.

 

More practice under a professional coach and more competitions meant more money that the Inn didn’t always have, but thanks to Coach Otsuga, Yuuri was granted scholarships and funding to help towards his skating by the JSF.  By the time Yuuri was in his first year of high school, he was top of the junior division - consecutive wins that had him placed for international competitions.  It had been a busy time; Mari finally returning home after completing her studies, Yuuri moving to high school, and the onsen needing a new chef after their last one moved from Hasetsu with his family.

 

Mari helped with Yuuri’s conversational English - something he needed if he wanted to be in international competitions - and Minako accompanied him alongside his coach regardless of which country his skating would be.  Tear-filled phone calls home and stressed second-guessing always punctuated those trips, but even so, Yuuri had managed to bring his best to his skating.  Both she and Toshiya would watch the recordings Mari would find online afterward, and their son was beautiful, graceful, wonderful every time.  Even without the growing numbers of medals he would bring back, the pride was constant.

 

It was once again on Minako-san’s suggestion that they sent Yuuri to a doctor, and later a psychologist, after a particularly stressful competition in Spain, where he had almost hyperventilated into passing out during the practice skate.  Two pills a day, and breathing exercises had him happier and healthier, even if the medication did give him a few extra kilos to work off.  He apologised for being a problem (oh, how alike her children are) and she frowned at the implication that he thought so.  A double serving of katsudon that night only helped to highlight her point.

 

It seemed too quickly after that that her son was growing, stretching, becoming his new person outside of the sleepy town.  Graduation from high school, enrollment at university.  Joining the senior division, and finding a coach in the United States that offered a spot in the skating program there.  Leaving them all behind as he started a new chapter overseas, is was a tear-filled wave and a promise to call soon that she saw him off at the airport - several thousand kilometers away, time zones separating them even further.  But like with his older sister before him, they soon got used to the Yuuri-shaped hole in the family, only filled by the semi-frequent phone calls he’d make; telling them about his studies, his coach, the people and skaters he had met.  How much he missed home, but really, once things stopped being busy, he’d come visit, even though the inn was now renamed in his honour and achievements.  Quiet promises that had ended up stretching to five years.  Mari took over walking and feeding and caring for the sweet dog and friend he had left behind, but Vicchan still slept on Yuuri’s bed even during the years of his absence.  Right up until his untimely death, he had curled up at the foot of the bed, snuggled into a scent that had long faded.

 

It was a sad return home, weighed down by defeat and grief, but Yuuri fit back in perfectly, like a puzzle piece that had gotten lost from the rest.  He needed to heal and forgive himself - and Yuu-topia Katsuki could proudly claim its position as the best place to relax and think; onsen waters warm and understanding.  Food, second to none (if she did say herself).  Mending the spirit took longer than mending the body, but the family, the community who had grown to be as proud of their home-grown international athlete as she was, and the town would always be there for him.  Would always support him once he started to step out into the world again.

 

April snowfall may have frozen the town in an unforeseen layer of frost that morning, stopping the spring in its tracks; but it hadn’t stopped the new beginnings had already started.


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor Nikiforov is not as he seems in posters.

Viktor Nikiforov is not as he seems in posters; but truly, no celebrity ever is. Hiroko is just glad that he lands on the ‘somewhat naive and awkward’ side rather than ‘aloof and unfriendly’ one that so many others in the limelight fall to.

He’s tall and fair, open in emotions as he gasps and cheers and responds so clearly to everything he’s experiencing. It was a sudden, but refreshing change of pace for the quiet onsen, the quiet town. Welcoming the handsome foreigner who had lived on the walls of her son’s bedroom up until then.

They say that you shouldn’t meet your heroes, but the way Yuuri works, smiles, becomes more himself under Viktor’s watchful eye was reassuring. They ran together in the mornings, fluffy Makkachin trailing behind, and didn’t return until hours later - Yuuri well-worn from exercise and rink time, Viktor pink and peckish. Her youngest often napped as the guests and family ate lunch, before helping with the cleaning that Mari had assigned him. The everyday bustle of the onsen has always been the responsibility of the Katsuki family, and after so much time away, her daughter only thought it fair to reacquaint Yuuri with it. On the other hand, for all his wonderful eagerness to help, Viktor is a guest first and foremost, whom she’d never burden with chores. Despite this, though, eventually, it had become the older skater’s job to help with the towel folding or refreshment restocking. Wanting to share the work after staying so long.

Afternoons usually had the pair off to Minako’s, and Hiroko was happy to spend the time with Makkachin sniffing around the yards as she gardened or sleeping at her feet whilst she did paperwork. The large poodle is so familiar in her habits to their own Vicchan, she might have spoilt her a little too much, whenever she got too melancholy at the similarities. The dog scampering to the front entrance whenever she had heard the boys return; bowling them over before either could greet the onsen with “I’m home.” Viktor was the first guest to have ever brought a pet - it just wasn’t really acceptable for most visitors, and an onsen was unsuited to accommodate animals. Viktor had apologised for his selfishness on his arrival, but Makkachin had had to come, he explained; she was family. Hiroko didn’t mind.

His dog wasn’t the only one Viktor had brought from Russia, though. Teenage Yuri had stayed only a few weeks early on, but the brash attitude and confident energy of youth were fun to have around whilst he did. Mari kept him busy between the frequent visits to temples and skating practice - bristling back with just as much energy as he did. The sharp teen also helped create the constant, competitive push Yuuri had needed to reignite his love for figure skating in the same way he had in his childhood. Working hard to get better. Working hard to someday meet and skate against his idol, Russian legend, Viktor Nikiforov. The last time she had seen him looking so ready, so _certain_ , had been the night of his departure to Detroit. Young and blunt, Yurio’s fighting spirit reminded Hiroko of Mari; working hard in ways other people didn’t understand. Still needing support and guidance and love from people who cared. He had left as abruptly as he’d arrived, but she hoped he had had as many good memories of his stay in Japan as possible.

After Yurio had returned to Russia, practice time doubled down, and Viktor became a little more part of the family. A little more ingrained into the town. Regulars often asking about the cheery man staying at the onsen.

She had been making katsudon far more frequently for everyone _except_ Yuuri, thanks to his worries about weight - so unlike athletes’ usual attitude towards the good luck charm. Though the variation and range of meals Viktor wanted to try and enjoy kept her busy cooking more traditional Japanese food than she ever expected for a foreigner. The warm bubble of pride growing whenever the Russian athlete praised her cooking enough to keep her from worrying too much about how everything between him and her son would work out. Yuuri had said he’d come to Hasetsu as a surprise to coach him, thanks to the Nishigori triplets’ meddling, but there had to be more to it than that. Watching the quiet unwinding as he sipped at sake, the faraway look he’d sometimes get whilst overseeing his dog, the hesitant nervousness as he joined them in the dining quarters as Yuuri slept. Viktor Nikiforov was healing, growing, in Hasetsu.

“Yuu-topia is best for rest,” she had told him once, weeks after his unexpected arrival. “Quiet onsen will help you to think.” Her English was passable but nowhere near fluent, like her son. But the soft shift of posture, smile, aura was something she had never needed language to understand. Touching his forearm before she left; he was so much warmer than photographs could capture. So much kinder than the harsh lighting and glare of an ice rink could reflect.

“Thank you, Katsuki-san,” he had replied. Polite, proper. She had shaken her head at him.

“No, no, Vicchan.” Patting a cheek as he frowned in confusion. It was obvious he was working hard to follow proper politeness; might have thought he’d made a mistake. His efforts were sweet but unnecessary. “Yuuri and Mari call me Kaa-san; Mama. You too,” smiling when she saw him understand. Blue eyes as bright as the sky, beautiful. “Or Hiroko; is OK.” A grin and thumbs-up punctuating her point. He called her Mama Hiroko from that point on, happily.

Spring warmed to summer, and the onsen got busier with the school break and festival season starting. Watching Yuuri chase the other young man down to the beach, Makkachin following at a gallop best she could. Helping them both find summer yukata to wear out for the festival, both far too tall to make any use of Toshiya’s. Catching Mari snickering at how calmly Yuuri snoozed after practice, Viktor softly drifting a hand mindlessly through dark hair as he read beside him. The summer brought hard work, but it also unwound the uneasy tension of spring. Slowly but surely drawing the two skaters together as their everyday interactions grew more intimate. Hiroko hearing hushed whispers in English and giggles as Yuuri scolded Viktor for not using enough sunscreen; spreading soothing gel to the pink burns across pale shoulders and back. Quiet nights after most of the guests had retired for the evening softly illuminated by Viktor carefully combing through Yuuri's damp hair after their soak. More often than not finding Yuuri shuffling out of the banquet hall-now-bedroom in the morning, rumpled with sleep. The passionate declaration on television of how Viktor fit into, reassessed, Yuuri's understanding of love.

Which is why China had been no surprise.

Watching her son fight hard on the ice; every movement followed by cameras and hurried commentary. The viewing party at Yuu-topia was full of familiar faces, as most were, and new additions - with the recent return of the Hasetsu-born athlete home bringing in more of the community than ever before. Graceful steps, a beatific look on his face as Yuuri dances his routine. Flowing piano a sharp contrast to the alluring guitar and violin from the earlier short program two days before. Bright stadium lights refracting the soft glitter of his costume and making her son truly _shine_. It was the first televised event of the season, the first time she had seen the programs Yuuri and his foreign coach had spent the better part of a year working on. The product of her son's love; his dedication to the sport. Powerful jumps smoothing to spins; a stumble to the ice as Yuuko and Minako-senpai screeched. Both of them and the commentator frenzied in explaining it had been _‘a quad flip. Viktor’s signature move. Fell on the landing, but enough rotations. Even Viktor never puts that jump in the last half.’_ Yuuri having done something no-one else had ever tried. Putting something so purely Viktor Nikiforov into his story of self.

It made perfect sense. Viktor Nikiforov had been such a large part of Yuuri’s life; far before having met him.

Viktor jumping into a kiss was hardly a surprise. Yuuko and Minako-senpai screaming again, as Mari just whistled, impressed. Hiroko only wondered at whether the abrupt kiss was the first they had shared with each other or the first they had shared with the world. She'd scratched the spot behind Makka’s ears as she wriggled in response to all the excitement. Minako-senpai proposing a round of drinks in honour of the silver-medal win and “those boys finally getting their act together.”

Both boys came home subdued, quiet, but happy. Perhaps nervous at what their reaction would be after such a widely public show of the relationship they shared; Yuuri unfurling and easing with the celebration of his win once he realised that nothing had changed; that his family still loved him. (That it wasn’t a surprise.) New silver medal placed safely in the purpose-built case his father had built him, oh so many years ago. A round of katsudon for everyone; a little too much sake passed around as the entire town celebrated the success. The triplets photographed it all, dutifully. Their mother later printing the best ones for her when Hiroko had asked for a set.

Despite the alcohol being passed around, Yuuri had just sipped water as he tried to keep Viktor from emptying another bottle of shochu. Long limbs tangled around her son, low whine of his name pleading. Hiroko had had to laugh at the sight, her son just shooting her an exasperated look. “He doesn’t like to keep clothes on after drinking too much,” he had told her. She had laughed again.

“Looks like you found yourself a handful then, Yuuri.”

It wasn’t long before the two left for competition in Russia after that. Barely two weeks, and both leaving early and returning late in preparation for another win. It was very different from the earlier summer routine, but even with the upcoming event nearing, never once had she seen her Yuuri worrying like he once had. He stood strong and ready to fight, to win. Viktor, on the other hand, was far scarcer at the onsen than before. Not nervous, maybe. Just quieter. She hugged them both before they left for the airport. They were all hoping for the best.

It was only a few days later that Viktor had returned, panicked. Mari speeding the delivery truck to the veterinarian - the same they had taken poor Vicchan to, the year before, to cremate him. When Mari had found the poodle choking, whining against the steamed bun stuck down her throat, Hiroko had felt fear drip down her spine, cold. Adrenaline kicking in to help her daughter to move the dog to the truck. The two heading to the local vet and leaving the onsen to her husband; sitting in the back with Makkachin, laboured breathing of the distressed canine coaxing sweet reassurances from her as she kept her still. Whether the dog had understood her Japanese was questionable, but she had hoped against hope that it made some difference.

The vet had performed an emergency tracheotomy, but her age could have caused problems for removing the steam bun, lodged deep. Mari had called, and Viktor had returned. The vet working hard to carefully remove the obstruction completely. There were no tears, just stone-cold silence - Hiroko rubbing gently at his lower back, reassuring in a mix of Japanese and English. Viktor had crumpled in relief once it was over; buckling beside the table and petting Makkachin gently, reverently. No rest from the ten-hour flight, the tiredness finally catching up. Lovingly berating her as she slowly woke up from the anaesthesia; wiping his eyes as his voice melted in fondness. Bending to kiss her head, before picking her up in his arms - much lighter than her size suggested.

They watched the competition together. Viktor nervous and tense as Yuuri’s turn arrived; Makkachin groggily laying over his lap. Muttering in Russian with every jump, spill, step. One hand worrying the crease of his pant leg. The group just silently encouraging Yuuri from afar; quiet, subdued compared to his Chinese performance. Far from his best once it's done, and even if she wasn't his mother, Hiroko would have known how disappointed Yuuri was just from the slope in his shoulders. Shaking in the Kiss and Cry, sat aside Viktor’s stern coach.

“He’s upset.” Waiting tensely for the results of his scoring to be posted; the older Russian saying something unheard by the cameras watching. “But he only needs fourth place to qualify for the finals, depending on the skaters who podium.” A lip worried between teeth. “I should be there for him.”

“It's OK, Vicchan,” she'd pat the free hand between them. “He wanted you to come home. To be with your family,” her eyes moving to Makkachin’s sleepy expression. Had wanted to tell the sweet young man that Yuuri was in that moment likely just as worried about him and his dog, as his scores. Hadn't trusted her English enough to share her thoughts clearly on how deeply Viktor had always been a part of Yuuri’s life, but now it’s even better. “Yuuri is strong, and we are proud.”

“I-If. Mama Hiroko,” slouched much smaller than he was. Hesitant. Second-guessing what he was milling on. “We can do better, together.”

“Yes.” They had already proven that. They would continue to prove that, she knew.

A heavy silence, that Hiroko had learnt from her own family meant overthinking. Hardly shocked with Viktor’s conclusive, “I don’t want to leave him.” Blue eyes averted.

“Then keep Yuuri close, Vicchan.” From her perspective, it was simple. Viktor had become family in the eight months of his stay. He was Yuuri’s coach, but also his love. The two intricately intertwined in each other, even if they hadn’t realised it yet. “You are always welcome.”

Yuuri had placed fourth in Russia, qualifying him for the finals. Viktor and Makkachin had left alone to greet him on his return back home, and both arrived at the onsen later, eyes red from crying, but smiles soft. A sweet kiss shared that they both think they’re hiding before stepping into the entrance. Or maybe they had finally stopped caring to hide what was obvious.

“I’m going to the Grand Prix Final again, Mom,” he had told her as she was enveloped in a hug. “I’m going to show the world my love.”

“I know you will, baby boy.” He’s so much taller than her now - but it’s still easy to comfort him like this. She’s sad she had missed so much of her son’s life in the past five years, but time would never change the way he folded into her like this. Soft hair under her hand as she had patted his head. “But right now, you and Vicchan need to rest.” She had smiled at her son before Mari brought out the celebratory katsudon. Yuuri and Viktor spending the evening squashed together under Makkachin; Minako-senpai and the Nishigoris joining the family to congratulate and encourage their favourite skater.

The end-of-year rush keeps her busy with the onsen, as it does every year, but they manage to celebrate Yuuri’s birthday between his practices and the increase in guests. Hiroko had made sure to ask Viktor in secret whether it would be OK to make a cake and Yuuri’s favourites, or if it was against his meal plan. It was the first birthday he’d been home for since his 18th, and she was likely selfishly attached to the idea. Sad she had only had phone calls for all the years spent in Detroit. No beautiful coming of age photographs with Yuuri in hakama and kimono she could frame alongside Mari’s. Wanting to finally celebrate the day of her son’s birth properly again. Luckily, Viktor had had no problems with her plans; also excited for Yuuri’s birthday.

Another week later, she’s hugging both boys goodbye again as they depart early for their flight to Spain. Squeezing them both as hard as she can, before letting them go to the waiting car; Mari and Minako-senpai waiting to pack the last of their bags. Shaking off the cold of the morning once the four left before she had head in to start breakfast for the guests.

It was the same competition Yuuri had done so badly at the year before, just after Vicchan had died. But with a year having had passed, and the time allowing Yuuri to heal and grow alongside the surprising foreigner who had shown up at the onsen unannounced, there was nothing she was worried about. She let the days pass in anticipation for the competition. The first few days always dedicated to practice, jet lag and sightseeing. Yuuri calls when they land, and she doesn’t expect another one until the day of his first program.

Mari is calling her two days later though, voice far-away and steeped in shock. “You won’t believe it, Mom. They’re engaged; rings and everything,” not waiting to take a breath when Hiroko had answered the phone. Just waiting for her daughter to collect her thoughts. “Viktor said they’re getting married if Yuuri wins gold.”

Her face must have been a strange mix of shock and happiness, enough that Toshiya tilted his head in concern as he passed, arms full of laundry. Motioning him over to stand next to her, she shushes him quiet before responding to Mari. “Vicchan really loves his surprises, yes?”

“Yuuri was the one who bought and exchanged the rings!” the young woman screeched. “And announced it at dinner with most of the skaters,” half a cough before she continued. “What happened to my shy little brother?”

“He’s been grown for a very long time, Mari.”

“What’s going on?” Toshiya had whispered. “Is something wrong?”

“Is Yuuri with you?”

“No, I’m in my room with Minako-sensei. It’s late here, and the short programs are tomorrow.”

  
“Well, tell them both our congratulations next time you see them. I hope we can all celebrate together soon.” She had squeezed her husband’s hand. Mentally went through the list of things they would need for an engagement party. Toshiya had placed a large order with their drinks supplier once she told him the good news, and both spent the day distracted with excitement. Their little boy engaged to the man who had not only inspired him throughout his professional athletic career but had become an integral part of both his skating and his life. Telling everyone she could that her son was getting married. Excited energy filling the onsen. Even Makkachin running herself silly in circles when she and Toshiya had walked her together that night. Hand in hand with her husband, they wander about as they talk about their and their children’s future. The walk alongside the shore a nice break from the constant bustle of the onsen.

“This reminds me of when we first started dating,” she had told him. Spending the quiet night with the love of her life, waves crashing on the shore the same way they had those 33 years before.

“And you’re still the most beautiful woman in the world.” Makkachin barking at the crashing waves as she jumps in and out of the wave break. His hand settled in its usual spot at the base of her spine. A kiss on her temple. “And I’m still the luckiest man, spending every day of my life with you. You’ve given me the best things in my life, Hiroko.” She had just grinned at her husband as they huddled against each other in the winter wind - sweet memories of saving for a honeymoon months after their wedding, splashing around the onsen together with their two children, walking with Mari to karate, walking with Yuuri to ballet. They wandered, hand in hand, as they kept watch over the poodle in their care. Wondering aloud.

The viewing party for the short program is headed by a sweet boy named Minami. Having taken the train from Hakata to pay his respects to them both, it’s obvious the teen is a fan of their son’s. She had served him their speciality Yuu-topia katsudon dinner set, and he looked on the verge of tears in his bow of thanks. The commentators comment on the matching rings in the live footage - Viktor softly kissing the ring before Yuuri took to centre ice - and Hiroko has to calm down a frenzied Yuuko and Minami-kun as they turned to her for answers. Yuuko jumping to her husband as they both looked shocked at the news - broad grins breaking out as soon as it had properly sunken in.

The Eros performance is beautiful, but not perfect. Easy to see the frustration in her son as he had hit the ice, upset after the last guitar notes had echoed from the rink. The finals are always a sight to behold, with so many skaters aiming to win, and each young man’s performance is a pleasure to watch. Yuuri’s friend and roommate is as cheerful in his skating as her son had told her, sparkling gold as the crowd cheers for him. Young Yurio dancing across the ice like he’s in flight, golden hair and white costume shining beautifully. It was no surprise when he broke the record, and Yuuko had helpfully explained the strengths in each skater’s performance. Even the young Canadian who hadn’t done well kept fighting; staying strong. The audience on the screen showing their love and support after it all.

Two days later was the free program; Yuuri wrapped in familiar ink indigo, hugging Viktor across the barrier before his skate. Mari had mentioned that there had been an argument between the two the day before, but watching how drawn together they were in each other’s embrace, she knew it would all work out. Saw how clearly Yuuri’s love rang across the ice as the music swelled. Watched the music in her son’s movements reached a crashing crescendo as the routine finished - Yuuri spinning to a stop before reaching to his coach across the rink. Tears falling freely as soon as he breaks the pose. Sobs as he moves to the edge, Viktor bundling him in his arms as they move to the Kiss and Cry. Holding him close as they announce the new world record for the free skate score. Their small viewing party members on the other side of the world screaming again as the tears flow. Yuuko was inconsolable, and her husband Takashi not much better. Young Minami-kun sobbing into his **‘Katsuki Yuuri FIGHT’** banner as the triplets teased him. Hiroko didn’t cry, but the pride overflowed from her heart so suddenly she found herself hugging tightly to her husband, a mirror to their son and his fiancé in Barcelona.

He won silver, edged out by a fraction of a point by Yurio, who had beamed like the sun atop the podium. The next day’s exhibition shocking the world yet again, with student and coach, sharing the routine that had brought them together. A longing duet in Italian punctuated with lifts and glides - two bodies moving in tandem as the world watches. A perfect culmination to Yuuri’s theme of love.

Viktor is returning to skating, according to the commentators and her son. The five-time world champion rejoining the sport for the end of the season. Working hard to coach and skate at the same time. Because of this, he goes straight to St Petersburg with his own coach to prepare in the short time before Russian nationals. The Japanese nationals are the same weekend.

So Yuuri comes home, alone.

He has to compete in the national competitions over the Christmas break; Minako volunteering to stand-in as his coach for the short while. He practices at the rink and the studio; spending his off time working through packing boxes of Viktor’s belongings to send back to Russia. Going through his own things to also send.

“I’m sorry I’m leaving again,” he had told her. Folding clothes together to fit into yet another box before taping it up to place in the van. “I’m sorry I decided this on my own.”

“Do not be sorry for this choice, Yuuri.” Moving to touch her son’s knee in an attempt to pull his full attention. “You’re leaving to join Viktor like he did for you. That is what we do for the people we love. You will be together; you will be happy.”

He smiled, small, so like he used to when hiding in her skirts. A memory of her son at her hip - now grown into the young man sat before her. Tall and strong and in love with a wonderful person who supported him into his best. “Please return home with Vicchan sometimes though, baby boy. Your father and Mari and I will miss you both.”

Yuuri leaves for Russia three days into the new year; all of the boxes shipped, and Makkachin’s and his own travel papers all organised. They had wished Viktor a happy birthday via video call that Yuuri organised and explained. His wholehearted thanks was in Japanese twisted around a thick accent, and it made Hiroko warm at how much they already felt like family. She makes sure that Yuuri takes the engagement gifts they town has organised for the two. They weren’t able to have a formal engagement party thanks to the busy skating schedule and far distance, but the stacks of money envelopes and the high-quality sweet potato shochu are just the beginning of what she wants to send him with. She has plans to mail the formal kimono once Yuuri leaves, along with birthday gifts for the Russian man waiting in St Petersburg.

He heads to the station platform with a hug and a wave - Makkachin on a leash beside him and overstuffed bag rolling along. His back is straight, his eyes are bright. Excited to be going to meet Viktor again.

She’ll miss him, being so far away from Hasetsu again; but isn’t worried about him leaving for another country like she had been, five years ago.

This was just the beginning of another story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! As always, this took so much longer than expected, but I hope you all enjoyed. This ended up far longer than I expected!!
> 
> A few notes for this chapter:
> 
>  **Katsudon** \- In Japan, this meal is usually eaten _before_ competitions for luck. This is because the 'katsu' character used is a homophone to the one meaning 'to win' (which is the same as in Katsuki, and where this fic gets its name). Yuuri having it _after_ competitions as a reward is very unusual, culturally.
> 
>  **Sake & Shochu** \- Two traditional Japanese alcoholic beverages. Sake (or seishu) is made by fermenting rice, similarly to grape wine or beer. Shochu, on the other hand, is distilled from rice (or other ingredients), making it a much stronger liquor. Many refer to it as the Japanese vodka. Viktor is apparently very fond of sweet potato shochu, according to the first blu-ray's booklet.
> 
>  **Pet cremation** \- I changed this a little from how it would be in reality. After the death of a pet in Japan, it is usual for families to cremate them for a price at a cemetery, not a veterinary clinic. These prices can get pretty high; for a dog Vicchan's size, cremation costs were likely over ¥20000 (~$180USD), with cemetery costs often on top of that.
> 
>  **Coming of Age** \- In Japan, 20 is regarded as the age of adulthood and symbolizes the growth into maturity and new responsibility. As such, communities hold celebrations in early January for the locals who have recently (or will) turn 20 (April - April). This day comprises of speeches, gifts and a shrine visit, often ending with meeting up with your graduating class from school to celebrate together.
> 
>  **Engagement gifts** \- Traditionally, engagement gifts to the couple consist of money, in odd numbered bills. The belief is that with an odd number, not being able to split the amount evenly will ensure the couple stays together. Gifts are also traditionally exchanged between the families of both sides - to show the commitment and agreement on the relationship.
> 
> I've set up a twitter for my writing [here](https://twitter.com/WritingGee).  
> All kudos and comments are greatly appreciated❤


	3. Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small window open on their computer screen ran the ringing tone as Hiroko waited for the call to be answered. Checking the clock above the reception desk, she mentally subtracted the six hours before the pickup tone sounded and Yuuri popped into the video.

The small window open on their computer screen ran the ringing tone as Hiroko waited for the call to be answered. Checking the clock above the reception desk, she mentally subtracted the six hours before the pickup tone sounded and Yuuri popped into the video. Taking a second to adjust the camera from his side, he sat comfortably on a now-familiar sofa before greeting her with a soft smile. Afternoon sun reflects off his glasses and a brown muzzle nudges into view, curious about the new voice. She coos to the sweet poodle in Russia before turning her attention back to her son.

“I'm sorry if I called too early, baby boy. Are you busy?”

“Don't worry Mom, we just got home,” his hand running over Makkachin's head as he speaks. “Viktor's just showering from practice, but I'm sure he'll want to talk to you. He's been missing the onsen.”

“Of course. Nowhere better to soak than Yuu-topia Katsuki,” puffing up in pride as Yuuri laughs and agrees. “How have you two been since I last called? Staying warm?” Her voice only half-filled with a tease, but still punctuated with a wink.

“Mom!” Eyes darting off screen to see if anyone had overheard her, embarrassed, despite them both speaking Japanese. Viktor is an earnest student of the language, but still far from fluent. She doesn't know what he's so worried about - she had been young and in love once too.

“It's colder in Russia than Japan during the winter, yes?” laughing as her son sits, scandalised. Blush running up to his ears.

“As if Minako-sensei and Phichit weren't bad enough...” he mutters before sighing in defeat. “It's actually getting warmer here now that January is over. And we'll be heading to Taipei on Wednesday for Four Continents anyway.”

“Has Vicchan been OK with so much work? Don't let him get worn out, baby boy.”

“He's been working hard on his routines – he thought he was scored too highly at Russian nationals, so really focused on Europeans. Now that those are over, we just have my competition at Four Continents, and then Worlds before the season is over again.”

“And how about you? Have you been OK with him being so busy?” Wishing she could reach through the screen and stroke his cheek in comfort. At least there was none of the overwhelming sorrow that had sometimes accompanied the calls from Detroit. Yuuri had always tried to pull up a strong front in front of them, but none of the unconvincing empty smiles had been able to hide it from her.

His eyes flutter a little like they would have under her caress, as he looks away from the camera again, contemplative. “Sometimes it's hard, but the facilities here are so extensive that I usually can find something to do. Their dance studios aren't as warm as Minako-sensei's, but the staff have been very understanding.” Smiling again, fuller. “I've been working hard too. I'm going to win gold.”

“I know you will, baby boy.”

“Hey, bro. When's the wedding?” Mari leaning in unceremoniously to interrupt as she passes through on her way to the kitchens.

“We - ! I – I haven't won gold yet.”

“You did at nationals,” rolling her eyes when Yuuri rejects that.

“I want it to be an international gold.” Face red, but voice adamant. Glasses slipping down his nose in his fluster.

“What, Japanese gold not good enough for you, future-Mr. Nikiforov?” Arms crossed, attitude wavering the line between annoyed and disbelieving. “That legendary skater of a fiancé of yours rubbing off on you?"

“No, just - ! Everyone here is at such a high level that -”

Hiroko's had enough, and she claps her hands sharply to cut off the argument.

“Stop bickering you two,” softly tapping Mari's cheek as she huffs. “Really, you're both such handfuls,” she complains. Shooing her daughter to go back to whatever job she had abandoned before turning back to the video call. Crossing her arms like her daughter had before, she doesn't want to argue but also doesn't want to ignore the issue.

“Now, Yuuri,” her son sitting up straighter like he's expecting to be chastised. “I don't want to hear any of this silliness about avoiding getting married until you've won gold.”  
  
“But -” Hiroko raising a hand to stop him.

“Have you spoken to Vicchan about it?”  
  
“We already agreed that -” shoulders slumping, the afternoon light now shining off the ring on his right hand. Makkachin sniffing at his other hand in an appeal for more pats. “Once I win gold, Mom, then we'll start planning. I don't want to get too ahead of myself.”

It's frustrating being so far away. She wants to ruffle his hair in admonition and stop him from being so oblivious.

“Oh, baby boy,”did he still not realise how much the Russian skater adored him? “Vicchan knows you can win gold medals, he knows you are very talented. He doesn't want your win, he wants _you_ , Yuuri. He wants you to be your best and to be happy; he wants to help you be your best, be your happiest. In skating and everything else.

“So even if you don't win next week, or in March, he'd marry you in an instant – and then work harder next season for you to reach gold, because he knows you can.”

“Mom...” There are tears hidden in the way he says her name, but Yuuri is smiling like he's about to break in happiness.

“You need to talk to Vicchan. We can have the onsen ready if you want to get married here; you know how beautiful it is during springtime.” There would be enough rooms for guests if people were travelling in for the wedding, and the temple would probably still have an opening if she and Toshiya spoke to them soon. That is if they choose Japan to get married. “Or if you're planning on getting married somewhere else, we need to organise flights. I'd have to let Minako-senpai and the Nishigori's know too.”

“Mom!” The earlier happiness falling wayside to shock. “You don't have to-”

“Don't you dare think I'm missing my only son's wedding!” Her voice louder than she expected, but she's upset.

Yuuri crumples in defeat. “That's not what I meant.”

She hates even the suggestion that she might. That her family growing larger would be anything but her highest priority.

“I'm not going to miss anything else, Yuuri.” She's quietly hurt at how shocked he looks at her bubble of anger. “We're your family – this onsen has been your father and my life for so many years, but you and Mari, and Viktor now, are our life too. Even more important.

“We don't want so much time to pass again before we see you. We want you to visit Hasetsu, but we also want to visit your new home in Russia.”

“Mom,” biting a lip as she can see Yuuri struggling against the tears that have risen up. Wiping his face in a forearm before continuing. “But – what about the onsen? You've never closed for an extended period before."  
  
“Luckily for us, a local athlete winning second place in international competition has really boosted tourism here. And his handsome fiancé advertising the onsen has really helped. It would be no trouble hiring some help, and if Mari or Minako-senpai is in charge, the inn will be in good hands.”

The moment stretches long as he thinks that over. Brown eyes, like his father's, wide with possibility.

“Would you really be able to?” A hushed whisper, as if Yuuri doesn't want to get to hopeful.

“Mama Hiroko!!” Viktor interrupts, draping himself over Yuuri's side as he comes into frame. Sunny smile and freshly-washed face counteracting the dark circles underneath his eyes. “We miss you soooo much. I wish I could have eaten your winning katsudon after Europeans.”

“Miss you, Vicchan!!” Switching to English to talk with her son-in-law. “Congratulations on win gold, we are all watching. Yuuri say you work very hard.”

“Yuuri is very demanding of me, Mama,” voice full of love as he snuggles closer to the other young man, whining in mock pain. Lower lip jutting out in a pout before smiling again as he settles aside Yuuri. “But it's OK, because he also gives me the energy to work so hard.”

“Only two more competition, Yuuri say.”

“Two skates for him, only one more for me. Really, he's the one working the hardest.”

“Visit soon after!” His face lights up at that, and as he turns to Yuuri, likely wanting to make plans for the off season, her son quiets him with the soft look he's giving. He had been sitting silent during her whole exchange with Viktor, and any tension he might be holding on to seems to melt under his partner's attention. She can feel the adoration radiating from across the globe, and lets Yuuri explain in her stead.

“Mom was saying that depending on our plans, she and Dad want to come visit us here during the off season. To see where we're living now. A-And for the wedding... if that's what we decide on.”

There's a moment as Viktor takes a deep breath, hands over his mouth, eyes sparkling. Arms snaking around Yuuri's middle once he releases it. “We'd love to have you all, Mama Hiroko. I'll show you how beautiful St Petersburg is.”

“Excited, Vicchan.”

“Me too.”

“Can't wait,” smiling as Makkachin digs her nose into the small space between the two skaters, wanting in on the cuddling. Checking the time again to see how late it's gotten, and half-worried that the two in Russia hadn't eaten anything yet. She can hear the tell-tale sounds of the inn's chef cleaning up after the last of the dinner rush, and it signals that there's not too much more free time left before she'll have to say good bye.

Huffing in humour, it's obvious that both boys have gotten distracted in each other. Viktor is trying to plant sneaky kisses wherever he can reach on both Yuuri and Makkachin, with Yuuri retaliating in kind with a kiss to the forehead, before dragging a finger down the bridge of Viktor's nose, before tapping the tip gently. Viktor looks starstruck.

Not wanting to interrupt, but needing to get back to her duties at the onsen, she blows a kiss before waving good bye.

“We miss you both. Work hard, and we love you, Yuuri, Vicchan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!! This fic is over now, but I will be posting more within this collection in the future - so please subscribe to that if you're wanting to read more!
> 
> Also, I recently started a [twitter](https://twitter.com/WritingGee) dedicated to my writing. Please follow that for updates on all my fics. I'm not on all the time, but all my recent writing is shared on there.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another fic - this time from Mama Hiroko's POV, because I love her, and the Katsukis, in general, A LOT.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed, and comments are very welcome!
> 
> If you like what you read and want to more updates, follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/WritingGee)!!


End file.
